September
by DeepInTheShadows12345
Summary: September by Daughtry SONGFIC read and review please thank you!


_I DON'T THINK I DID A GOOD JOB, BUT I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

_How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave_

_And all those days we spent out by the lake_

_Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made_

_One by one they vanish just the same_

Spencer laid on his bed, his arms laying lifelessly across his chest, his legs dangling off the edge as he look up at his bedroom ceiling. His radio sat on his bedside table, quietly playing music. Spencer listened to it. He thought deeply about the lyrics that flooded out of the speakers.

Memories filled his head. He closed his eyes and remembered. He remembered the past few years. They had been filled with happy times, sad times and everything in between. He remembered them like they were yesterday.

He remembered those hot days during the summer that the BAU family went out swimming together. He remembered how he was self conscious about himself, even though everyone told him not to be. He remembered how Emily and JJ always pushed him off the dock and how Derek always jumped off the old rope swing. He remembered how Hotch taught Jack how to swim. Garcia always insisted on playing 'Marco-Polo'. All the fun times they had…

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

They would always rush through the rain, even when it started to get cold in September. And that's not how Spencer saw it…There was always something to lose.

_Reflecting now on how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end_

Was it really worth it? He didn't think so. He wished some things he could have changed. Things he wished he could have a second chance for…

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear_

_So we made our way by finding what was real_

_Now the days are so long that summer's moving on_

_We reach for something that's already gone_

Spencer cringed at the lyrics. Nothing seemed clear. And he now knew that there was something to fear. He didn't really want to find out what was real. He was afraid to get hurt. 'We reach for something that's already gone' didn't make any sense to him. He thought he was reaching for something that was never truly there to begin with. And he knew that those summers were slowly fading into the past…

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

Spencer remembered last summer… One night the team went out for a drink, but Spencer didn't expect the night to end the way it did. Tears rolled out of the corners of his eyes. It replayed in his head, over and over again. It was so vivid…

Morgan drank a few too many that night. It seemed everyone had. Garcia and Emily were slurring over there words. JJ rushed them out the door of the bar to get them home. Rossi had left on account of some personal business. Hotch didn't go with them, he had to go home to Jack. Spencer sat at a table with half a beer. He finally decided it was time to get Morgan home before he got into a fight or something.

He helped Morgan get into passenger seat of the car and drove him home. Once they arrived at Morgan's house, Spencer helped Morgan into his house and laid him on his couch. When he went to turn around and leave, Morgan called him back. Spencer leaned in real close to hear him. Morgan closed the space between them and kissed Reid, full on the lips.

When he finally broke away, he whispered "I love you, Pretty Boy," and laughed, as he laid his head back on the arm of the couch. Reid stood up straight, his eyes wide, his jaw dropped in awe at what just happened. He didn't bother to reply to him. He walked straight out to his car, and pulled onto the road.

By the time he pulled into his own parking lot, hot tears streamed down his face. He was angry and sad. He knew Morgan was drunk and he couldn't possibly have meant what he said and did. He knew deep down he loved Morgan. It made him sad to think about how Morgan couldn't possibly feel the same way…

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now on how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end_

_We knew we had to leave this town_

_But we never knew when and we never knew how_

_We would end up here the way we are_

_Yeah we knew we had to leave this town_

_But we never knew when and we never knew how_

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

Spencer wondered if anyone else would remember the times they had as well as he would…

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now on how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end_

He thought much deeper about it…Was it worth it..In the end?


End file.
